The Queen Of Thieves
by OnceOutlawQueen
Summary: Regina has it all, she's a queen, she has everything and more,but it doesn't make her happy. It never will, because what she needs...Is love. He's a thief, he hasn't got much, only a good heart, and a group of thieves, noble thieves who call themselves "The Merry Men"But maybe, just maybe with a little help from Destiny & Pixie Dust, they'll finally find what they're really missing
1. Chapter 1- A Fairy!

**_Author's Note: English is not my first language,so please forgive any mistakes. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy it. -Patricia _**

**_(Also available on Wattpad) _**

It was official, another day had passed, and the nightmare did not end. I do not know how much longer I can stand it. I walk over to the railing, and contemplate the possibility, I look down on second, nobody would miss me, nobody loves me, even my mother. She less than anyone!Because of her I'm here! Alone, without my love, without my Daniel. It would be the perfect ending. It would end my pain, my suffering and could be with him, far from everything, away from life. I am determined, I push furiously trying to tear it down, I keep trying with his eyes closed until I succeed, and I'm falling, thousands of thoughts colliding in my mind: "It's better like that Regina, nobody will miss Regina, you do not love nobody, nobody loves you, Regina. " Until somthing stops my fall and I am driven by a familiar strength, yet different. Magic! But not the dark magic that I'm used to, not that magic driven by pain, anger, this was something else, purer, more consistent. Pixie Dust! And just at the moment I realized what it was, the tips of my feet return to the ground, and she appears in front of me, a figure surrounded by a powerful green glow.

"Hello!" I she said smiling at me with her big green eyes and extending her hand.

I do not know what to do, I stop to look at her just a few seconds, until it comes out of my mouth, "Who are you?"

"I'm Tinkerbell, a fairy" is her answer.

"What are you doing here? I do not remember asking for your help"

"Perhaps not with your mouth, but with your heart, Regina"

I remain surprised wondering what could she know about what was in my heart or not ...

"I think you're wrong, I'm perfectly fine. I Don't need it" I say trying to look strong.

"Oh no, then why were you about to jump off the balcony? She replied incredulously.

"I didn't, I fell, that's different! I almost shout feeling threatened.

"Of course, as you say! I replied, obviously not believing a word of what I said.

"I do not care if you believe me or not! Thanks for saving my life, now get out of here, I'm tired and want to sleep!" I said in my queen persona, trying to make her go away.

"I thought you wanted to get out of here, and I came to help," she said, studying me with her eyes.

I watch a few seconds, doubt it, but then I remember that at the end is really what I want, if only for a few hours, be away from this prison, this golden cage.

"Where are we going?" I asked genuinely interested.

"In search of your soul mate," she said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

She walks to the balcony, getting ready to fly at the expense of fairy dust ...

When she realizes that it's been a few seconds and I'm standing right where I was, she asks:

"What, are you not going to come?"

I doubt for one second, but in the end I give my hand to her, and the next thing I know is I'm flying next to her.

Moments later descend gently outside a tavern. She walked a bit forward to the door, and made me a sign with her hands for me to come. When I do, she tells me to look through the door glass.

"That's him, he is your true love," he says pointing to one of the men sitting back to us in the center of the table inside.

"Is he?" I say with my voice filled with emotion.

"Yes Regina. The man with the lion tattoo, go. Be happy"

I'm about to open the door and come in, "I can do it, I can be happy," I think to myself.

"I must go," said Tinkerbell and walked away, leaving me there.

Suddenly I'm afraid to open the door, and I run away from the place, I run very fast without looking back. It starts to rain heavily, then I slip and fall. My head lands on a stone, all of a sudden, everything is black, and lose myself in the darkness.

I don't know how much time has passed, I hear voices from a distance, voices of men. I try to open my eyes, but I can not until someone talking into my ear.

"Milady It's ok, it's ok, everything is fine "

And like a miracle, hearing that voice makes me come back and when I do, I find the sweetest eyes I've ever seen, blue as the sky on a summer day looking at me, and I smile.


	2. Chapter 2- The Prince Of Thieves

When I finally awake, I feel lost and I look around without knowing where I am. I'm afraidbecause the last thing I can remember is running in the rain and now I am in what looks like a tent...

"Where am I?" I wonder exhausted, only to find the owner of the voice that woke me, looking peacefully at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Do not worry Milady. Apparently you had a little accident, but now everything is fine." he reassures me.

"Accident?" I repeat trying to get up. When I do I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head.

"What happened to me?" I ask him as I lay back down again on the pillow.

"I don´t know, we found you lying in the rain, not far from here."

"We?" I ask looking around for more people, but it's just him and I in the tent.

"My men and I, Milady, the Merry Men," he answers softly.

God! Thieves! I'm in a camp of thieves! I can´t imagine what would happen if they find out who I am! I say mentally.

"Oh-ah!" I say trying to hide my surprise.

"Yes, by the way, I'm Robin, Robin of Locksley!"

"Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves" I repeat, killing time as I try to make up a lie of who I am.

"Yes!" he responds with a little pride in his voice, before immediately asking: "And you Milady, who are you?"

At that time my only reaction is to look away and say, "I'm thirsty. Could you give me some water, please!?"

"Sure, sure!" He says standing up, a little puzzled by my sudden change of subject.

I nod my head as I see him leave. This would at least give me a few minutes to assemble my alibi.

Moments later, he is back with my glass of water on hand. I grab it and our fingers touch, making me feel a slight tingling, like a little burst of energy, but I don't give it much importance because now I have more important things to think about like, leaving this place without them knowing who I am.

"You have not answered my question. Who are you?" He asks again.

Obviously, since I can´t make any more excuses, I decide to tell him:

"I am a peasant. I had come out to do something and I was returning to my house when I fell." I lie, putting all my hope in him to believe it.

"Umm, your clothes do not seem like they are from a peasant, Milady" he says incredulously.

"This? It's just one of the old gowns of the Queen, my mother works in the Palace and she gave it to me. She and the king let us live there as a reward for her labor." I say drinking a little more water to hide my nerves.

"Oh! Well, I bet it fits you much better than her. You are really beautiful and although I have never actually seen the Queen, they all say that she owns an incomparable beauty."

I can´t help but blush a little at his words, but I manage to hide it.

"Thank you!" I say getting up from the bed. "I must go though."

"But it's too late! I think it would be better to wait until tomorrow!" He says trying his best to convince me.

"Oh no, I can´t! They must be worried about me and I have to go back!" I keep walking towards the exit of the tent, without looking up.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my forearm that stops me.

"Milady, promise me that I will see you again!" He says looking at me tenderly.

And suddenly out of my mouth come words that I did not plan on saying:

"Of course!"

I go out running and look back to meet his smile.

On the way back to the castle, I think about everything that happened that night. The man with the lion tattoo, the man whom allowed me to meet Robin and that's when I realize that maybe, things happen when they have to.


	3. Hood

**_Author´s Note_: Thanks for the follows and favorites, they really warm my heart! **

**Dear anon, thanks for your nice review, hope you like this chapter! Sorry for keeping you waiting! **

**Lovely readers, I´d love to hear from you so much, please review, and thanks again for your support! ****& last but not least, a really, really big thank you to my beta _Yesi, _who´s truly awesome! :)**

When I returned to the Palace, I find to my surprise that Leopold and Snow are yet to return from their trip to the Summer Palace. _Better for me so that I have to fake less that I can stand this life!_

With that in mind I go to bed ...

When I wake the next day, I remember that Robin was in my dreams all night and accidentally, I dare to wonder if I've been in his ... it's when I realize that I promised to see him again, but I doubt itbecause the King and Princess can be back at any time.

As the day goes by, my unease grows; every minute I spend locked in this palace makes me feel like a caged animal.

Around three in the afternoon, one of the servants comes to my room and asks if I would eat...

"Your Majesty, it's time for lunch, let me remind you that today you didn't even have breakfast,"

She said cautiously.

Without turning around, I say, "Thank you Marie, but I'm not hungry."

I see the reflection of her shadow on the floor bent, so I guess that she bows to me before leaving the room. Seconds later, to my surprise, she comes back and says:

"Your Majesty" with a doubt, waiting for my reaction.

I wave my hand for her to continue.

"Excuse my intrusion, but I think it would do you good to go out for some fresh air. If you´d like, I could ask someone to accompany you" she said with genuine kindness in her voice.

I turn and look at her, analyzing her words.

"I think I'll do what you say. But do not ask anyone to come with me, and don´t say that you know where I am."

"It will be our secret!" -I said as I approached a little closer to her - "Can I trust you?" I ask, looking into her eyes.

She was a bit surprised at my words, but immediately said:

"Sure Your Majesty! Do not worry, your secret is safe with me!"

I don´t know why, but something inside me tells me that I can indeed trust her, and that's why I give her one of my best smiles.

She leaves the room leaving me alone in front of the mirror, and it´s when I notice my clothes ... _If I __want to go unnoticed, I cannot go in these looks. I'll have to find something less regal._

_A Hood!_

**Robin's POV**

_I know we just met yesterday, but I cannot stop thinking about her, she, from who I have only __the promise of seeing her again, which I really hope she won´t break. I do not remember the last __time I saw such a beautiful woman._

"Robin, we must go hunting, we have little to eat," said Little John getting me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, yes, of course! I answer, still somewhat far from reality.

Little John is watching me without telling me until I realize and ask:

"What?"

"You tell me! Since we brought that girl to the camp last night you're acting so weird."

"You think she might have bewitched you?" He asks me very seriously.

I decide to play along and say:

"Maybe, maybe she enchanted me with her beauty"

"The truth is that she was very beautiful" he says giving me the reason, and then asks:

"You think you´ll see her again?"

"I hope so, my friend, I hope so!" I say thoughtfully and really wanting it to happen.

After that, I get up, and we go hunting.

**Enchanted Forest Woods**

**Regina's POV**

_I'm sure that this is the way ... or was it by that side, ugh, The next time I come to the forest I´ll __bring a map!_

And after a few minutes of not knowing where I was, walking in circles or something like that, I hear a voice that sounds familiar.

_(Far)_ "Come over here, I think I hear movement!"

_"Could it be him?"_ I wonder as I walk trying to chase the voice, and then suddenly, I hear nothing, but when I turn around...

"Hands where I can see them!" He screams and I'm just standing there motionless, and in shock.

"Take off the hood!" he commands me.

Which I slowly do until my face is uncovered before him.

"YOU?!" he says astonished.

"Hey Robin, I came to keep my promise!" Is all I manage to say, smiling of course.


	4. The Kiss

**Author´s Note: Sorry for the late update, this week´s been hectic for me & my beta (So much that this chapter isn´t even beta-read) so please forgive any mistakes! Hope you enjoy! Love, Patricia. **

**PS: Please keep the reviews coming, it means a lot to me!**

**Regina's POV**

"I could have shot you!" He says exalted.

"Well ... If you're not so happy to see me, then I'll go!" I said a little disappointed by his attitude.

"No, it's not that Milady! It's just that ... I'm shocked," he said honestly.

At that moment, the figure of a large, robust man appears behind some trees saying:

"Is everything alright Robin?"

Then he turned to look at me and said:

"You, here!?"

"Eh! Yes, hello. I think I came at a bad time, I better go," I replied somewhat distressed.

Robin grabs my arm preventing me from going.

"Not again Milady, at least not without telling me your name."

I hesitate for a few seconds, until I say:

"Regina, my name is Regina"

He looks at me with those eyes that disarm me, and smiles saying:

"Beautiful, just like you!"

I can't help but blush at his comment.

Little John stopped us saying:

"Sorry to intrude into your romantic conversation, but if we stay here for a long time, we will not hunt anything, the animals could smell us."

These words seem to get Robin out of his trance, and he replied:

"You're right, we need to move!" -Extending his hand for me to take it.-

I do and then we run to hide behind some trees.

He talks into my ear, and I feel the color rising to my cheeks.

"If we want dinner tonight we should be very, very quiet" He said whispering.

I nod and look at all the movements he and Little John do, thinking I wouldn't mind learning to be like them, and in fact, I might.

After a long time, hours perhaps, Robin manages to catch a deer…_And the truth is that it kind of shocks me watching such a warm and friendly man, as I have seen him to be __since I met hi__m, being able to hunt so ruthlessly._

As if he was guessing my thoughts, he approaches me after tying and throwing it up his shoulders, and says:

"I hope not to have terrified you, Milady"

I try to appear calm and answer:

"No, not at all." Maybe I can help to prepare it."

"That would be great." He answers thrilled.

"If we want to arrive early enough to eat tonight, we must hurry. Friar Tuck must be waiting with the ingredients to prepare it at the camp." Little John ensures.

**Robin's POV**

_I look at her and still can't believe it, she's so beautiful and brave, Because, I mean, confronting us in the woods is not that easy of a task! It's incredible that someone who looks so fine, so regal, is a simple peasant. Her face is so perfect, it looks like it was sculpted by gods, and her olive skin tone is amazing._

"Robin?" She said sweetly getting me out of my thoughts.

"Milady!" I said trying to regain my composure.

"What's wrong? You've been very quiet all the way."

"Oh no no, just thinking about some things!"

"I hope it doesn't trouble you, me being with you, I mean!" She says sincerely.

"No, no,never that, Milady! Having you here with us is an honor. Isn't it true John?" I say looking for support, only to get a grumpy "Hmmm" for an answer.

Regina and I look at each other, knowing that hunger is getting to him.

After walking a little more, we finally arrive at the camp, where I introduce Regina to the other Merry Men. Some try to be nice to her because she is my guest, others simply ignore her, and some, like Friar Tuck, seem to have found a friend in her.

From the moment we arrived, he took her by the arm and asked her to accompany him to the kitchen to prepare dinner, which she gladly did.

**Regina's POV**

_I finally have the chance to do one of the things I like the most! Cooking! Mom never let me because she said I wasn´t born for that, but I always managed to accompany the servants in the kitchen when she went away on her trips, and I could learn how to prepare some dishes. Obviously, Friar Tuck and nobody here at the camp can know that, but I think they won't ask, because to them I'm just the daughter of a servant of the palace. I cannot imagine what would happen if they knew I'm the queen!_

"Have you ever cooked venison?" Friar Tuck asks.

"No, never. But I guess I should not be very different from other meats, or is it?" I say pretending to have a knowledge that I really don't.

"A little, but nothing you can't do." "See those carrots? Cut it into small pieces" he asks me handing me a knife.

I nod and start over with my work.

While we are preparing the ingredients for the stew, we talk a bit, about my life, about his, well, my made up life. And that's when I realize that I really feel bad for lying to these people who have welcomed me so well. Especially Robin, my Robin.

"I'm starving! Isn't it ready yet?" He asks standing behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Impatient boy! It's almost ready!" the friar answers laughing.

"Regina here, is very good cook!" He says pointing at me.

"I have no doubt!" Robin says with a smirk.

I just laughed and looked at him, feeling something different in my heart, tingling, a special energy. _Being here makes me happy, it's a shame I can't stay forever._

During dinner, we all sat by the fire. Robin explained to me how some things worked at the camp, such as it is almost always Friar Tuck who is in charge of dinner, but every day somebody else is responsible for washing dishes, or that each month they're divided into teams to do the hunting and fishing. _Then I notice everything that Robin and I have in common, he is the central figure of these men, they support and respect him, and above all see him as a brother, and those are the qualities of a true leader, being genuinely loved by his subjects, but more than that, considered to be family._

_I wonder if one day the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest could see me as well as someone to trust, someone to lean on, from who get help, I hope so, but I also hope I never even have to run the kingdom._

"Want to go for a walk?" Robin suddenly invites me.

"I guess so, although I almost have to go back, it's getting late." I say.

"Then let's go, and I'll walk to the castle."

After hearing this I feel the air in my lungs failing, _What if one of the palace guards sees me coming with Robin? It would be a disaster!_

"Hey, no need! I know the way back perfectly, don't worry." I try to convince him.

"Again, it's too late; I won't let you go alone." "The forest is not safe to be alone at this hour."

Not knowing what to do to refuse again, maybe because I really didn't want to do so, I remember that I have a way to go unnoticed. My Hood!

"Okay, I'm going to go get my hood and we go!"

So I do, I say goodbye to the other Merry Men, I pick up my hood and we're set off.

When we're approaching the Palace, Robin takes my hand, and attracts me closer to him.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do Regina, but I can't hold it anymore!" He said and before I can even think of his words, He crashes his mouth with mine in a kiss.

_Something inside makes me hug him harder, pulling him even more, which leads us to deepen the kiss. Suddenly I separate myself, thinking about my sad truth ... I am a married woman, and not with any man, but to the King. Robin is a dream, a beautiful dream, which must end sometime._

_But not today, today I want to feel alive, wanted, so I kiss him back with all my passion._

When we finally parted, hesitantly, since neither really wants to do it, we put our foreheads together and we smile. Then we walk what remains of the road, holding hands.

"Well, I stop here Milady" says Robin leaving me near the gate of the palace.

I nod and deposit a small kiss on his lips before running inside.

"See you tomorrow?" I hear him shout.

I bite my lower lip before answering the question, I turn around and say:

"Yeah, but don't look for me, I will!"

He waves his hand in goodbye and I feel like my heart starts to miss him just by seeing him go.

After taking my hood and folding it, I walk quietly through the halls of the palace, to get to my room. When I arrive to it, I lean on the door and play back in my head on all that had happened that day, until a voice pulls me off from my thoughts.

"Finally, Your Majesty!"

_My heart skips a beat at those words._


	5. I m The Queen

_**Author´s Note: Sorry about the long wait! Life got in the way, finals are coming and university becomes even more hectic when that happens. Hope you like this chapter! From now on, the story is gonna move faster so we can get to where I want to go with it! **_

_**TOMORROW IS ONCE DAY, AND WE´RE GETTING OQ S´MORES! HOW COOL IS THAT? *WINK***_

**Robin's POV**

Wow! I can't wait to see you again, Regina! I want to kiss you again!

While heading back to the camp, I picked some berries for the road, at a moment I felt someone behind me, but I could not see anyone.

"Whoever it is, show your face!" I yelled.

I managed to get to the camp, with no one behind me, but the feeling of being persecuted didn´t leave me.

Looking at my face, Friar Tuck approached me to ask if something was wrong.

"No, no ... it's just that I thought someone was following me" I said looking around.

Tuck did the same, looking puzzled.

**Regina's POV**

When I entered in my room, as quietly as possible, or at least so I thought ... I heard a voice that made me jump.

"Finally, Your Majesty!"

"Rumple! What are you doing here?" I say stepping backwards a little scared because of the surprise.

"Remember Regina, that we have a deal."

"Of course I have not forgotten!" I replied dryly.

"Of which I have no doubt!" he says with his typical hint of sarcasm.

"But I wanted to make sure that you do not lose sight of your goal."

Hearing him say that made me feel an incredible fear through my bones as I thought of Robin: Had he seen us together, does he know him?

That's when I asked:

"Why?"

"I don´t know dearie! You tell me!" He says as he pops a small pendant with a stone of medium size in the middle in his hand, does something with his fingers and suddenly I see myself kissing Robin and then I see him alone walking through the woods.

"Rumple ... I!" It's all I can say before he stopped me.

"Oh no, it's okay dearie! You can do whatever you want with your life... until I need you!"

"Does that mean you will not harm to Robin?" I asked fearfully.

"Destiny is destiny Regina; I will not hurt him, you´ll do it yourself, because you can´t ever run away from who you really are!"

And with those words he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, leaving me there, almost crying.

How would I hurt Robin, How if I lo...? No! I can´t feel this, this can´t be!

I spent the whole night tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep, I thought of Rumple´s words, of Robin, the Merry Men, and Marie, all those people that, unlike so many others in my life, loved me.

The next morning, Marie as always, came to my room to see if I needed something.

"Your Majesty ...Are you feeling good?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Yes, Marie! Can you hand me my hood please? I'm going out!" I said as I was looking in the mirror.

She nodded and went to do what I asked.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, remember not to take too long, the King and the Princess could return at any time!"

I said nothing, just nodded and left the room.

I decided to go walking to cause less suspicion, although it would take more time, it would be safer. The last thing I need is a scandal of the royal guard in the camp of the most wanted thieves in the region.

When I arrived, I greeted everyone waving my hands while I looked for Robin. Suddenly, I felt two strong arms in my waist. I turned my face a little, and the next thing I saw were a pair of soft lips welcoming me.

"Robin!" I smiled and cupped his face in my hands.

"I missed you, milady!" He said, turning to hug me.

"Me too. My favorite thief!" I replied kissing him gently on the lips.

That day at the camp, there was something special going on; they had apparently done well in their last job and were celebrating. There was music and bottles everywhere.

"I think we should go to my tent to talk more comfortably!" He exclaimed giving his hand to me to take it.

I did, and we walked towards it.

**Robin's POV**

When we walked into the tent I noticed that something was wrong with Regina, she was smiling but the look in her eyes was not the same, so I decided to ask her.

"Is something troubling you, Milady?"

"No, no Robin, everything´s fine!" she said nervously.

"Ummm," I respond, not sure of her answer.

"You know you can tell me anything, Regina," I say taking her hands.

Apparently she feels the sincerity in my words and says:

"Okay if we want this between us to be real, I think you should know the truth!"

When I hear that I can´t help but open my eyes widely. I keep staring at her for a few seconds, waiting, until she starts talking.

"Remember that I told you I lived in the Palace?"

"Yeah, I left you there myself there last night!" I replied in a tone of saying something obvious.

"Yes, I ..." She begins to say, but stops.

"You what, Regina? You lied to me, you don´t live there?"

"Yes Robin, I live there! She replied hesitantly.

"So?" I said somewhat exasperated.

"I just don´t live there because my mother works as maid there!"

An awkward silence that lasted several seconds invaded the room, then she finally said the words I never thought I would hear, not from her:

"I live there, because I´m the Queen!"

_After that, I didn´t know what to think or do, she was there in front of me, the most powerful woman in the Enchanted Forest, and in my life. _


	6. The Lion Tattoo!

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone following this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thank you Yesi for beta-reading this. :)**

**Robin's POV**

I still did not know how to react to such disclosure. The Queen! Nothing more, nothing less!

As soon as I could recover from my surprise, I replied:

"What? Regina, if this is a joke, I assure you it is a very good one!" I said humorless.

"I wish it were a joke, but no!" she said sadly.

She tried to approach me, but something made me get away from her.

"Robin, no, please!" She begged with tears in her eyes.

"You lied to me!"

"I assure you that was not my intention, but put yourself in my place, what would you have done?"

"I wouldn´t have come!" I yelled.

She looked at me with an indescribable pain in her eyes.

**Regina's POV**

_I can´t believe that Robin told me he would rather not have met me! I feel my heart breaking into a million pieces right now, but I will not let it show!_

"If so, I think it is no use to say any more! For me, it was a pleasure to meet you Robin, I will never forget you!" I said trying to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"Regina! No-no wait that´s not what I meant, don´t go!"

"That's exactly what you meant! And you're right! My presence in your life only involves danger for you."

"A danger I'm willing to take! Sorry if I made you think otherwise with my reaction, I would fight for you Regina, I'll do it!"

"Even against the king?" I laughed humorless.

"As much as we wish that things would work between you and me, Robin, it is impossible."

"When there´s love, nothing is impossible! I love you Regina!"

Hearing him say that he loved me, I couldn´t help thinking of the brutal way in which my first love, Daniel, was torn from me, just because of that, loving me. I could not let the same happen to Robin!

"Robin you don´t know what you're saying, you can´t love me, we have known each other for a very small period of time, and you know a lot less about me than you think! I think today that's been clearly shown," I said with bitterness in my voice.

"Also, I don´t love you!" I lied, because obviously, I did, but until then I had not dared to put a name to what I felt for him.

"That's not what I feel when I kiss your lips." He whispered, approaching me.

"Robin, please!" I pleaded in the same tone, trying to get away.

But it was useless, the next thing I knew, I was kissing him with all the passion in my heart. It only took a matter of seconds for the kiss to begin heating up. I put my hands under his hood, and managed to take it off. He took me in his arms and carried me to bed. We continued kissing, and at a moment my eyes fell on his arm, and there was the lion tattoo! At that time my only reaction was pushing with all my strength and run away.

"Regina!" I heard him scream.

"Don´t ever try to find me again!" I shouted.

And I left without looking back.

I ran so fast that when I got to the Palace I was out of air, I was so impressed that I didn't eve notice that I had gone past Snow.

When I got to my chambers, I found the King sitting in the corner of my bed. I felt like the little air I had recovered was out of my lungs again.

"Dear Regina, What's wrong?! It looks like you've seen a ghost!"

I just kept standing before him with wide eyes.

"No, Leopold! I just didn't expect to find you here!" was all I could think to say to catch my breath.

"While I was away, I thought it wasn't good for you to be locked up so long!"

_Locked up?! If only he knew where I just came from!_

"Once we got here I asked Marie about you, and she told me that for the first time since we went away, you were out in the garden."

_Marie! My life savior, I owe you big time!_

"Eh! Yes, I thought it was good to take in some sunlight!"

"But tell me, how was your trip?" I tried to sound interested.

"Well, well, you know meetings all the time!"

"Umm, I guess you must be tired then! I think I'll go see Snow!" I said addressing to her room, mostly trying to stop him from asking more questions.

"Mother!" she cried as she saw me.

"Snow!" I said hugging her and tried to hide the disgust on my face.

"I missed you so much!" she said placing her hand on mine.

"Me too dear!" I lied.

"Anything new? What happened while we were away?" she asked interested.

_I met my soul mate, I fell in love with him without knowing who he was, I left him, and now I miss him, that´s what happened!_

"Not much, I barely left my room!"

"Oh, okay! Can you braid my hair?" she said suddenly, changing the subject.

"Sure dear!" I said starting to do what she had asked me, as a bought mother should do.

After spending some time with her and leaving her asleep, I went to my room. I thought of Tinkerbell, her words, fairy dust, the lion tattoo...

And like magic, I heard a voice saying to me: "You wanted to see me, Regina?"

"Tinkerbell!" I said surprised.

"Sorry for not coming sooner, Blue had me doing a lot of work! But tell me, how did it go in the tavern? Was it love at first sight?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes I met him, but not as you imagine, and yes, it was love at first sight, but it's over!" I said sadly.

"What do you mean it's over? Regina soul mate love is indestructible! Once united, nothing can separate it, at least not forever!"

"I would not be so sure," I said doubtfully.

"What did you do?" he asked cautiously.

"I asked him not to come back ever!" I said in a whisper.

"What, but why?" She said astonished.

"It was the most logical thing Tink! What future could we have had?!"

"Happiness Regina!"

"Or death! I think you forget who my husband is ..."

"No of course I haven´t forgotten, but love would have given you the way out!" she said optimistic.

"I regret not being as positive as you, but that does not seem possible. I did what I thought was better, it was more convenient for him to suffer now and not have to lose his life!"

"You decided for yourself, I'm sure you didn´t even ask what he wanted! It isn´t only your destiny, it's his too!"

"It's the best Tinkerbell; you will not convince me otherwise!"

"Maybe not you!" she said standing up to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To try and save your happiness. If you´ll give up, I will not!"

I watched her go, wondering what could have possible gone through her mind.


	7. Could it be?

**Author´s Note: Hiiiii! I know I´m a little late with the update, sorry about that! Hope you enjoy this chapter! (No beta´ed, so please excuse the mistakes!)**

**Robin's POV**

_I was very confused by the way Regina left. I wonder what happened to her .The worst part is she asked me not to see her again!_

Suddenly I hear the sound of something falling, which makes me come back from my thoughts. When I get up, arrow in hand to see who it was, I feel someone puts a hand on my shoulder, and I jump.

Before I can say anything, the peculiar person makes me a sign not to scream. I took my time to detail her well. She was petite, blonde and with big green eyes that matched her clothes.

"I know you do not know me, but I know you, and have come to help."

"To help me?" I repeat somewhat puzzled.

"That's right!" She said looking at me expressively.

"And according to what do I need your help?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm... Regina? Does that sound familiar?"

"How do you know Regina? Who are you?" I asked prevented, fearing it was someone who wanted to hurt her.

At that moment I raised my arrow pointing at her.

"Do not worry, she's my friend, and I will not hurt you! On the contrary!"

I still don´t trust her, and ask:

"And why should I trust you? How do I know you are not fooling me?"

"I would not, because I was the one who brought her to you!"

At that moment I open my eyes widely.

"But how? I found her lying on the road ... When I left the tavern" I say in a whisper, more to me than to her.

"Yes, I know, I took her to that place, but I had to go! She didn´t have the courage to go after you, and apparently, she ran away, stumbled and fell! And you found her! "

"You say that Regina and I were destined to meet that night?"

"Exactly! And apparently fate contrived, although she tried to avoid it! Soul mate love is that perfect!"

"Soulmates! And how do you know all that?" I look at her, feeling a bit dizzy because of the information overload that she is giving me.

"I don´t know if you noticed I'm a fairy!" She said suddenly, spreading her wings so I could see them 'It's what I do! Fixing things! And your fate and Regina ´s was broken until you met! "

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but our fate was not very well " fixed "we say, don´t t know if you are aware Regina told me she doesn´t want to see me again." I said sadly.

"Of course I do that´s why I came! We have to make up a plan to keep you near her!"

I couldn´t help but look at her with my eyes full of hope, and say:

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, Regina lives in the palace!" She says.

"Yes! What about it?"

"We have to find a way so you live there too!"

"What?!" I say incredulously looking at her like she was crazy.

"Sure! If you want to be with her! I think it was clear she has no intention of coming back to you!"

"You got that right! But I cannot go, I can´t leave my Merry Men, they are my family!"

"And precisely because they are your family, they´ll understand why you have to do it!" she insists trying to convince me.

"Besides is not gonna be forever, just until you and Regina can solve your situation!"

"Look... Fairy! What did you say your name was?"

"Tinkerbell! She answered somewhat pissed.

"Tinkerbell! –I correct- I think you´re forgetting who I am! Going to the Palace is asking for trouble!"

"Not necessarily, only Regina knows who you are, because you always steal with your hood on, plus you would be part of the guard of the King and always be uniformed!"

"Hmmm," I say and starting to sound increasingly interested in Tinkerbell´s plan, because the truth is that I would do anything to be near Regina again.

"The king is often away, that would allow you to be alone with her, carefully, of course!"

"Everything is perfect, the only thing is I do not think entering the royal guard Is as simple as desiring it!" I said adding some logic to the situation.

"That's where I come in! I will throw the King a little pixie dust to make him accept you on his guard immediately!" Tink replied proudly.

"Apparently you had everything very well thought out from the beginning!"

"Do not underestimate me, thief!" She replied jokingly.

"What then? Shall we go? There´s no time to lose!" she said excitedly.

I looked back a few seconds, to the camp, thinking if I should do it or not, but something inside me pulled me and pushed me to say:

"What the hell, let´s find my soul mate!"

"That's the attitude!" Tink told me happily.

After that, we walked a long way to the Palace.

**PALACE**

**Regina's POV**

_I was playing tea party with Snow, she loved to spend whole evenings with me, talking nonsense or doing anything. Actually I have to admit, it did not bother me as much as before to be with her, I wonder what could have happened ... Have I changed?_

Snow suddenly got me out of my thoughts by standing up and screaming:

"Father! Mother and I are playing tea party! Would you like to be our guest?"

At that moment the King looked at me and I gave him a respectful reverence. When he was going to answer, one of the servants knocked to announce that someone asked to see the King.

"Can´t it wait?" He asked in exasperation.

"No your Majesty, the woman who wants to see you, she said to have brought something you can´t refuse, and that it is your only chance!"

"And who is this woman?" He asked staring at Snow and I, and we did not know what to say.

Immediately, the King was on his way to the courtroom which was where they had taken the woman to wait for him. Snow and I look at each other really curious.

After a few minutes had passed and the King hadn´t returned, Snow said:

"Mother! I'll go see who came to talk to Father, I´m dying to know!"

"No Snow, that's not right, not right to eavesdrop on others!" I replied, but it was too late because she had run out, so I went after her trying to avoid any imprudence.

When we got to the courtroom, in the distance, I heard a voice saying:

_"Here he is, your Majesty, his aim never fails, you will not regret it, make him part of your royal guard!"_

Snow and I hid behind the curtain, and when I looked a little closer, I could not believe my eyes. It was Tink! She was disguised, wore a brown cape and worn out shoes, but it was her, I'm sure!

That's when her words came to my mind:

_"I'll save your happiness!"_

_Could it be, possible, could that man over there, be my Robin?_

At that moment all I managed to do was to cover my mouth with my hands in surprise, Snow asked:

"Mother, is something wrong? You're pale!"

I just looked at her with my eyes wide open, not knowing what to say.


	8. Best aim in all Kingdom

**A/N: I know there's no excuse for taking this long, so, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

**PD: OMG! What about THAT season finale yesterday, I loved it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Palace. Throne Room<strong>

**Regina's POV**

I could not believe my eyes. I thought I would faint at any moment. But I could not allow it, because if so, would have to answer to Snow questions for which I was not prepared! So I took some air and turned towards her; trying to look calm.

-No, Snow, it's just ... I thought I saw someone I knew, but I did not.

She looked at me a little confused for a second, but then just asked:

-Do you think that the lady is telling the truth, that man has the best aim in all the kingdom?

I thought:

_Of course, Snow he is Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves, there is no one like him!_

But my answer was:

-Well, lying to the King is a royal crime. I do not think she would take the risk just because. So I guess it must be true.

She smiled at me, nodding her head.

Meanwhile, in my head there were thousands of questions, for both Tinkerbell and Robin.

At that moment, the voice of King distracted me from my thoughts:

-Alright, I'll give it a try, if it is as you say, you will help me take care of my wife, Her Majesty Regina, and my daughter Snow White, when she's not traveling with me!

_I felt I could faint right there, Robin had been hired to take care of me! What was this? A bad twist of fate or a second chance?_

Something made me look at him, and it was like my eyes had attracted his, our gazes met, and that's when I knew everything would be fine, Tinkerbell had kept her promise to return my happiness to me.

-If you do not mind, you can start today, I will call a servant to accompany you to the rooms of the Royal Guard and show you your place.

And then I heard his voice and it was as if my heart wanted out of my chest:

-It would be an honor for me, Your Majesty, you just say what you want, and consider it done.

-Just take good care of the Queen, said the King.

-I would give my life for her if necessary, Your Majesty, don't ever doubt it.

_When I heard him say that, I nearly fell to the floor. Give his life for me without thinking! I just wanted to run to hug him and never let go._

-Well then, Welcome the Palace,- He paused, waiting for him to say his name-

-Robin of Locksley, he replied, extending his.

The King called a servant to escort him to the halls of the Royal Guard quarters.

Snow hit my arm, calling for attention.

-Mother, we must return to my room before Father realizes we were spying o him!

-You're right! I told her walking away, but not before looking back again, watching them get lost in the dark hallway.

Once we arrived at Snow's room, I said:

-Suddenly I feel a little tired Snow, I'll go to my room, and we can continue playing later.

-Okay, mother, go rest.

Although I was still surprised by the ability of this girl of calling mother someone just five years older than her, I could not deny that I gradually began to understand the goodness in her heart.

Arriving at the door of my room I suddenly felt strong arms around my waist and covering my mouth. Miraculously I felt no fear, something in me told me that I should not, and it was true, since it was Robin who caught me.

**Robin's POV**

Finally could hold her in my arms again, how good this feels! _From this moment I swear and promise that nothing will separate us again, my love._

-Regina, My love! I whispered into her ear.

-Robin! How did you find me? I saw you walk to the other side with Tink! By the way, where is she?

-She said that soon she would come to see us, she had to return to Blue before she noticed her disobedience . And well, I could find you easily because I know this castle very well, for all the times I've been here with the Merry Men, plus my love will always find you, Regina!

-I can't believe you left everything for me! She said taking my face in her hands.

-I would do it again, a thousand times, for you are my life.

-Oh Robin, I love you!

We were about to kiss when we heard a few knocks on the door and a voice saying:

-Regina, are you there? Please open the door!

It was the King.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! See you later!<p>

**Love, Patricia**


End file.
